


Work Before Family

by EpochDaw



Series: Remastered KHR! Fics (2013+) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Dad Iemitsu, Gen, I wrote this when I was 14, Like several years old, this is old btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: That was all that man cared about. His work, his famiglia, not his family. And while usually that would have left a stinging, irritating pain in Tsuna’s chest, this time it just made the flower of anger bloom inside him. And he snapped.





	Work Before Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning: This is nearly four years old. I did a bit of editing, but overall it's the same as when I first posted it.

Tsuna didn't want to become the Vongola Decimo. It just wasn't his cup of tea.

 

It was dangerous, for the first and very  _ reasonable _ reason. It brought danger to his friends; the ones who knew of the mafia and the ones that were oblivious to it. It made his life before the Spartan tutor arrived look peaceful. It added too much stress for his fragile heart to handle. And, of course, it was  _ the mafia. _

 

Tsuna had never kept this fact a secret. Nearly everyone he had encountered knew that he did not want the title of Vongola heir. Everybody except his friends that weren't part of the mafia world. And, of course, that  _ one person _ .

 

His Guardians knew of his feelings and thoughts towards becoming Decimo. He whined constantly about it, after all; especially when Reborn created an outrageous task for him to do because of it. The Sky Guardian had even told his two closest friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera, about the subject  _ in detail _ .

 

The Arcobaleno, the cursed infants of the rainbow, had figured out his distaste to being the Vongola heir as well. While most encouraged him to not become the next Boss, others wouldn't stop pestering him about changing his mind. It was for the greater good, they would say. Only  _ he, Dame-Tsuna _ , could somehow bring peace to the mafia world. 

 

Even the Varia had found out about his conflicting emotions towards the title! Yet, somehow, the one person that should have known, didn't.

 

Tsuna, lying on his soft bed, sighed heavily at the predicament he was currently in. His brown eyes traced the patterns that were hidden in the bumpy ceiling of his room, trying to find the answer within it. The only response was of Reborn asking why he was looking to the ceiling for guidance.

 

"Because," the Tsuna muttered out, feeling irritated at the cocky, teasing tone of the Sun Arcobaleno. It felt like forever since the curly-side burned infant had arrived, yet the fifteen year old just couldn't get used to the tones that he used. "You won't tell me what to do. You'd just tell me to use-"

 

"Your Dying Will," Reborn finished, smirking. He tilted his fedora down to shadow his pudgy, adorable face (Not that the brunet would tell him that. He didn't want to get shot), hiding the wicked glint in his eyes. "I think I've finally managed to get something through your thick skull, Dame-Tsuna. Whatever you do, do it with your Dying Will."

 

Tsuna looked over at the Sun Arcobaleno, trying to look annoyed but he couldn't seem to hide away his true feelings. Not from the greatest Hitman in the world, that is. "Why are you encouraging me, Reborn?" he asked quietly, "If I used my Dying Will to tell him that I don't want to be the heir, don't you think that’ll change the Ninth's mind? The Ninth will find out about my feelings if I tell that  _ him _ ."

 

It was obvious that the Sky Guardian was purposely trying not to say the name of the person in question. Reborn looked down at his pathetic student with large, black eyes, holding the gaze of equally large brown one. A few minutes of silence passed between them, before Reborn clicked Leon's gun form.

 

Tsuna shot up from his bed quickly, head spinning in the rush and eyes widening at the familiar sight of the green gun. Leon seemed to be smirking right along side his fedora-wearing partner, and that scared the brunet down to his very core. "R-Reborn, there-e's no n-need to shoot me! I'll g-go tell him!"

 

The cursed baby tilted his head to the sight innocently, curly black side-burns bouncing at the action. "Really," the Hitman asked, voice squeaking far too innocently for the world’s greatest hitman.

 

Tsuna felt the urge to say no, but for the safety of not being put into his Dying Will Mode by force, he nodded his head quickly. Reborn didn't put down the gun though, so he got up from his bed (Keeping his gaze set on Leon) and walked out of his room. He closed the door, and with a sigh, making his way down the stairs. Even from his room, he could hear  _ him _ snoring loudly. The sound only fueled Tsuna’s irritation.

 

His heart kept sinking further and further down into dread as he walked, and he didn't know why. It was the one person that he would be telling, that one person that was just as no-good as he was, but in a completely different way. Was it possible to get genetics in which you become 'dame' at something?

 

"At least," Tsuna grumbled as he stood in the doorway to the living room, glaring at the lazy lump spread out on the ground, "I'm not 'dame' when it comes to my family."

 

Iemitsu Sawada, his father that left home for years on end just to come back and sleep, drink alcohol, and lay around in his underwear. Iemitsu Sawada, the father that didn't know of his son's conflicts. Iemitsu Sawada, the one person that would surely be against the Sky Guardian's mindset of not becoming the Vongola Decimo.

 

"Dad," Tsuna huffed out, feeling annoyed that the man was just sleeping when he should have been conversing with Nana, "I have something important to tell you."

 

His serious tone was met with snoring. Loud, obnoxious snoring.

 

"Dad?"

 

A loud whistle escaped Iemitsu’s nose.

 

"Dad!"

 

What did he get? Snoring. Oh, and surprisingly, the idiotic blonde man actually turned over! The brunet made some progress!

 

"Dad! What I have to tell you has something to do with Vongola."

 

That was what woke the blond man up. He got up on his feet immediately, so fast that Tsuna hadn't even seen it. His eyes were serious as he looked down at his son, "What happened? Nothing happened, right? Has a new famiglia attacked? " The man gave no thought to his son or wife's wellbeing. He needed to know that Vongola and the Ninth were all right first and foremost.

 

Tsuna visibly twitched at the words, at the  _ mafia, Vongola  _ subjected questions. That was all that man cared about. His work, his  _ famiglia _ , not his  _ family _ . And while usually that would have left a stinging, irritating pain in Tsuna’s chest, this time it just made the flower of anger bloom inside him. And he snapped.

"That's all you ever think of! The Vongola, the mafia! Your  _ family _ should be more important to you than your  _ famiglia.  _ Why don't you know that," Tsuna yelled, narrowing his brown eyes in a glare. They were the only ones home at the moment, beside Reborn who he could tell was watching from the doorway. The brunet could finally let out all his feelings without worry. "You don't care about mom, your wife, and you don't care about me, your son!"

 

Iemitsu blinked a few times, not quite sure how to process the information he was getting. He had never seen that angry face on his cute and adorable son before. He had seen the hints of remorse that the teen wore when he was around, but never  _ rage _ .

 

"The only thing you think of me as is the Vongola heir, the Decimo! Well you know what? I don't want to become the Decimo, I don't want any relation to the Vongola, and I don't want to be in the mafia!"

 

"What?" Iemitsu yelled, snapping out of his shocked-filled daze. "What do you mean you don't want to become the Decimo? Do you know how that will make me  _ look _ if my son doesn't want the title of Vongola Boss!?"

 

Tsuna wanted to say a few select words that were on the tip of his tongue, but he kept himself under control. His eyes turned back to their usual brown color, his Dying Will Mode retreating. It had taken over in the middle of his rant, but now it wasn't needed. "How you  _ look? _ Thanks for the information that you only care about yourself,  _ Dad _ ."

 

The brunet marched away, trying to keep himself from screaming. He needed air; he needed to get out of the house and away from the no-good blonde.  _ Yamamoto's, _ Tsuna decided at first thought, knowing that his Rain Guardian would support him at a time like this.

 

Iemitsu stood in the living room, not being able to move from his spot. He stared at where his son, his own flesh and blood, had marched off in anger. His heart felt strangely cold at the thought of what he had said, despite it being true.

 

"You're an idiot," Reborn said from the doorway, his gaze giving away none of his inner emotions or thoughts. But from the completely serious tone (Unlike the sarcastic and teasing one the infant usually used) he could tell that the Hitman was completely pissed, right along Iemitsu's son. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing so I'm reading through and editing some of my old fics! Reminder that most of these are from when I was 14.


End file.
